


The Only One For Me

by ShinsouEleno



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Love, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective He Cheng, Protective He Tian, Revenge, Romance, Yakuza, a bit OOC, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsouEleno/pseuds/ShinsouEleno
Summary: He Cheng's only wish was to keep his younger brother safe. He never expected a rival yakuza clan to attack the most precious person in He Tian's life to lure him out of his hiding spot.
Relationships: He Tian & He Cheng, He Tian & Jian Yi, He Tian & Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He cheng & Brother Qiu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	The Only One For Me

The only one for me 

" What do you want ? " He Tian's voice angrily said as a greeting.  
He Cheng let out a long sigh, it was going to be hard. He knew that the reason for his brother's aggressive behavior was the little redhead absence from school for the past couple of days, he had heard it from Brother Qiu who had heard it from Jian Yi.

Mo Guan Shan had no reason to disappear like that, he was a dutiful son so he would have told his mother about his whereabouts, despite his attitude he cared about his friends, he would have informed the group of teenagers about any possible sickness that prevented him from coming to school.  
However nobody knew where the Redhead was, nobody could contact him. 

Until the biggest rival yakuza gang of the He Clan sent them the video. An horrifyingly explicit video of some masked, faceless men beating Mo Guan Shan to the pulp. 

He Cheng didn't tell his brother at first, he didn't want him to have the horrible image of his boyfriend bloodied and barely breathing engraved in his mind. More importantly he didn't want him to seek revenge. 

He Cheng already had spent half of his life as a yakuza and he refused to let his younger brother follow his step, it was his responsibility to protect him and hide him from the rival gangs.  
Nonetheless, he never expected those gangs to try to forcefully bring He Tian out of his hiding spot by collecting important information about him, abduct and assault the most precious thing in his life : The constantly angry and frowning little Redhead. 

Him, Qiu as well as a few other of his men had to plan a rescue mission before the bastards ended up killing the poor kid.  
They found Mo Guan Shan barely hanging there, lying on the dirty ground in a large pool of his own blood completely naked. 

He Cheng swallowed hard, they had sexually abused him, he had seen tons of horrible shits as a gang member, but the sight of the vulnerable and motionless teenager was unbearable to him, all the more so as he had to be the one to announce to He Tian that they had found Redhead and that he was severely injured and far from being out of the woods. 

The older man sighed yet again, he had spent hours thinking about the way he should tell He Tian about his almost boyfriend's condition. In the end he settled for telling him abruptly, his brother wouldn't like the situation to be sugar-coated. 

" We have found Mo Guan Shan, we took him in the hospital, he's in a really bad shape.. They hurt him real bad." 

He Cheng knew he was being vague but he didn't feel like explaining who were "They". Plus, his brother wasn't stupid, he could easily guess their identity since the He Clan were the ones who saved Redhead. It was a matter between Yakuza gangs. 

"I'm home. Come and get me. Us actually, Jian Yi and Zang Zheng Xi are there with me. Please be quick." He Tian said dryly. However his true emotions betrayed his voice, he was immensely concerned and angry, and fuck, He Cheng didn't want him to do something stupid and get himself in trouble blinded by his wrath. 

The dark-haired man was dreading the journey from He Tian's place and to the hospital. He could admit that was an asshole, but his gang has never hurt innocents nor has ever hurt actual children, those people were immorals and should be painfully murdered by his own hands for almost beating a child to death, stealing his innocence and consequently causing pain to his younger brother. 

When He Cheng arrived at his brother apartment complex he was immediately greeted by three concerned teenagers, well he could relate, he also felt restless even though he wanted to sleep for days without interruption.  
He didn't even time to properly park the car that the kids were already getting in the passengers seats so he didn't have much choice but driving with no pause to reach the hospital. 

"Is… Is he okay ?" Jian Yi said breaking the heavy silence that took over inside the car. The long-haired kid was sniffling and looked like he was going to cry. Shit, He Cheng really didn't want to do it. 

"His condition is severe, those people did a thorough job. Qiu managed to get a hold of one of the doctor operating on him, he sustained dangerous head wounds that required surgery, they are currently monitoring his brain in case of internal bleeding, he's in a coma right now. He also has several broken bones but they're not life threatening. However… " He Cheng trailed off. That was the hardest part, the kids will be horrified and heartbroken, especially his brother, but it needed to be done. 

" We found Mo Guan Shan naked in their basement, he was sexually assaulted. I'm sorry. " He finally said in an unusual weak voice. He hadn't realized that the whole situation really affected him. 

Jian Yi finally burst in tears, he couldn't hold them anymore and Zheng Xixi tried to comfort him but a sudden scream startled them. 

" FUCK!! FUCK ! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!" He Tian shouted as he was gripping and tugging his hair hard.

"He Tian please calm down ! You're going to hurt yourself, we don't need you to be hospitalized too" said Zhan Zheng Xi while restraining the dark-haired teenager.  
"It's nobody's fault except for the motherfucker who did that to him !" he continued. 

He Tian took a few moments to calm down and regulate his breathing before speaking up again. 

"You've been hiding me despite them being aware of my existence, so they wanted to lure me out didn't they ? They used little Mo to get to me. I will never be safe as long as I will be related to you, my friends will not be safe anymore. I hate you for becoming the type of people I hate the most and I hate myself for subjecting them to the danger. And yet I don't want them to leave, I'm selfish and a fucking coward". He tian was shaking by the end of his rant. 

"You're right. We could have done things differently, but we can't change the past now, I did what I thought was best at the time, I didn't want and still don't want you to be in the yakuza business. I want you to have a better and safer life. Our carelessness caused this mess, none of this is your responsibility so don't blame yourself. We intend to fix our mistakes, all you kids have to do is stay by Redhead's side and help him during his recovery. Let me do my job now. I'm very sorry little brother. "

He Tian kept quiet but anybody could see that he was deep in thoughts. The two brothers would have to sort out their siblings problems when this mess is over. They had built up too much resentment over the years, they need to get over it. 

Nobody uttered a single word during the rest of the ride too nervous about their Redhead friend. 

Brother Qiu was waiting for them at the entry of the hospital, he was looking grim. The three teenagers hurried out of the car and almost ran towards the muscled man frantically asking about Mo Guan Shan.  
Usually, Qiu would have playfully hit the back of their heads telling them to shut the hell up, but after what happened he decided to be lenient with them. They were scared and tired enough, they deserved a break. 

"They stabilized him" He started.  
" The doctors are keeping an eye on his brain, his head was badly injured so right now he's in a coma to help it rest and recover. His other injuries were treated. About the… Rape, he suffered from lacerations and blood loss near his genitals but he will be fine physically, mentally… He will need support from you and therapists, so be careful in the meantime. The doctors gave their authorization to let you in Redhead's room. But you have to be extremely quiet."

It was the three friends first time hearing Brother Qiu talk this much, they would have mocked him if they could. But is was extremely disheartening that the reason for Qiu sudden loquacity was Mo Guan Shan being aggressively beaten up. 

A nice nurse led He Tian, Jian Yi and Zang Zheng Xi to little Mo hospital room while the two adults departed to make the bastards pay for their deeds. 

The only one for me 

He Tian couldn't breathe, he had unfortunately seen his little Redhead injured, but this time it was so much worse. He was covered in bandages almost from head to toes. The ones wrapped around his head were still a bit stained by blood, proof of the seriousness of the injuries. 

Mo Guan Shan was almost as pale as the thick blankets covering him, no doubt multitude of tubes and wires were hidden under them. The three teenagers could only see the IV stuck in his visible arm as well as the oxygen mask tightly strapped over his nose and mouth. He looked so weak, He Tian couldn't imagine his Redhead being nothing but strong and active, yet he had to face the reality : Mo Guan Shan almost died today, he almost lost the person he loved, he could be permanently disabled, he had been abused in the worst way possible. Now He Tian had to protect him, had to reassure him and tell him everything would be alright. 

He Tian didn't even need to speak, Jian Yi and Zang Zheng Xi already understood, they both sat on the plastic chairs on the bed's left side while the dark-haired teenager sat to little Mo right side and put his hand over Mo's.  
The three of them had nothing else to do other than watch over him and wait for him to wake up. 

They had been sitting by the injured teen's bedside for a few hours when a doctor came to check on his vitals. He then informed them that the brain scans showed encouraging improvement, little Mo should be hazy and may experience temporary amnesia and severe nausea but he fortunately would not be physically disabled. It was such a relief for the three teenagers, Jian Yi had a smile on his face. 

Another hour had passed when He Tian's phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, it was a text from his brother.  
'We took care of them, you and your friends will be safe I promise you. We have your back'.  
Despite the hatred He Tian sometimes felt towards his older brother he couldn't help but trust him. He had always protected him, whether it had been from rival gangs or from their own father. There were times when he thought that his brother acted more like a father than his genitor ever did. The dark-haired teenager could never stay mad at his brother after everything he had done for him and for Little Mo even though he barely knew him, just seeing the way his younger brother was looking at Redhead was enough for him. He was part of the family now.

Jian Yi and Zang Zheng Xi had fallen asleep cuddled up on the small couch in the corner of the hospital room, He Tian decided that it was his chance to talk to Mo Guan Shan.  
He felt uncharacteristically shy, he could never keep his hands off Guan Shan's body and always whispered perverted words in his ear, and yet he felt incredibly overwhelmed right now.  
He Tian took Mo's hand and put it on his own cheek and chose to opt for a few but heartfelt words. 

"Hey Little Mo, If you can hear me I want you to know that I am sorry, I can't live without you anymore, I want you to be by my side forever. I know you are tired and need to rest but please come back to me as soon as possible… I miss you so much"  
He Tian said before gently kissing Little Mo's hand. He didn't know he possessed the ability to be so delicate towards another human being but Mo Guan Shan made it so easy for him. 

His Redhead deserved the world and he was willing to give it to him. 

He Tian was trying so hard to keep his tears at bay that he didn't feel the smaller hand weakly twitch until said hand squeezed with a little more strength. The tall teen jolted and finally looked at Mo Guan Shan open eyes, this time he couldn't keep his tears from flowing. 

Redhead was still clearly and awfully fragile, he looked a second away from going back to sleep but he pushed through his exhausted body to talk to He Tian, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask and by the loud beeping of the heart monitor. 

"Y-you still love me after what they did ?"  
He Tian got impossibly closer and put his forehead against Guan Shan's  
"You're stuck with me forever, you're the only one for me". He replied without any hesitation. 

Little Mo closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, he didn't look as pained anymore. He was safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I am a bit nervous but I hope you liked this short story.  
> I'm a sucker for some TianShan angst and romance so I did both.  
> My native language isn't english but I worked hard to correct any mistakes. If I forgot some I apologize !
> 
> The past few months were rough so please stay safe everybody !
> 
> Thank you so much again.  
> Eleno


End file.
